The Last Hope
by Laur514
Summary: She is the only hope, the last hope that they survive its journey. Miniel, daughter of Thranduil is engaged to Elladan, son of Lord Elrond but when she joins the Fellowship she begins getting feelings for Aragorn. She is not supposed to like a human especially since she is already engaged but she can't seem to get him out of her mind, but what happens when Thranduil finds out?
1. Chapter 1

The chill in the air reminded me of a familiar feeling. I stepped out of the carriage and stared at the palace in front of me. There was nothing like it. I had become so comfortable with everything, but I also knew nothing else. I went back inside. He smiled at me and I placed my hand on his face. His long hair tickled my cheek as I kissed him. There was truly nothing like it, nothing like love.

"If you keep going outside in the cold you'll get sick," he said.

"Well maybe you just need to warm me up," I said with a smile.

There was nothing that could separate me from his grey eyes. He was going to be my husband and soon I would be his wife. I already spoke to Lord Elrond concerning the wedding and I was very nervous.

"Miniel?" he questioned.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just was thinking," I replied.

He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms; I never wanted to leave them.

"Elladan, shouldn't we get going?" I asked remembering our appointment with his father.

"Ah!" he said remembering.

He walked out of the room and I followed behind him, making sure to keep my movement fluent and my back straight. As much as I want to marry Elladan, there is something deep inside me that pulls at my heart. At times it seems that there are battles within myself, with me as my own enemy.

We walked down the empty hallway in complete silence and when we entered the room, no one was there. Usually Lord Elrond was pungent and strict when it came to time, so I became curious as to why he wasn't there. I sat next to Elladan and looked at him with questioning eyes but he did not seem to notice.

The sound of horse hooves became so prominent. The horses neighed and the sound of multiple voices toppled over one another like an out of tune chorus. It was very strange. I got up and went to look out the window. There, many different types of people were entering, dwarves, humans and I noticed a familiar face among the elves. This was truly a sight to see. Never had I seen dwarves and so many as well. There seemed to be one very feisty one with a red beard but he did not catch my attention. I turned my gaze towards a certain human. He had dark hair and a rough beard. He really was handsome and something about him made me very curious. I felt the need to go down and greet them. It was not my place so I decided to wait for Elladan to say something. There was silence until he finally mentioned that we should go take a look.

It was already midday and my stomach was driving me crazy. I was hungry beyond belief. We went down and it seemed like we had interrupted a meeting. Lord Elrond looked at us like he had completely forgotten we existed, but we followed him and found our places sitting next to him. I could see my brother sitting across from me and I gave him a look. What was he doing here? Why did no one tell me about this? As everyone calmed down Lord Elrond proceeded to talk, introducing a hobbit who held something in his hand. I began to get goose bumps causing me to shiver. There was something off and I could feel it. Then he placed it down. In the center of us all was the one source of evil, the one thing that could kill us all, the one ring. My eyes opened wider as I stared at it. Everyone started talking and arguing at once and it caused me to loose concentration on the conversation, but then someone spoke. It was the human, but another human questioned him. Legolas got up and automatically got defensive.

There was only one man Legolas would stand next to and defend. Why did I not see it before? The human I noticed, it was Aragorn.

The dwarf with the red beard continued to glare at me from across the table as I awkwardly looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Enough! Boromir son of Denethor please sit," Lord Elrond said, breaking the silence, that had some how formed.

Bormoir cleared his throat. He seemed very tense and serious, almost as if he was in a rush.

"We must discuss our options?"Lord Elrond continued.

I suddenly got this urge like I knew what was going to happen, what was supposed to happen.

"There is only one option and it involves the hobbit," I blurted out. I imediantly covered my mouth with my hand. I didn't know how that just slipped out; I had never done that before.

Everyone turned to me and stared.

I am truly sorry," I said softly.

Elladan gently stroked the top of my hand but I still felt very uneasy with everyone glaring at me.

"I agree," Aragorn said, smiling at me.

Somehow his smile seemed to calm me down, reassuring me that he was on my side. He continued to speak and defend his point, but after all the talk there was only one conclusion: A Fellowship was formed. Everyone was finally united. I could see the passion in pride that resided in everyone but once the meeting was over I stormed up to Legolas.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," he said.

"Why didn't mother or father say anything?" I asked.

"They told me to tell you but I figured it best if I didn't. I'm supposed to take care of you Miniel, not get you involved in a dangerous quest," Legolas answered.

"But this quest involves the lives of all people on this Earth!" I said raising my voice.

"You're not going to fight are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I might have to fight you if you keep things from me," I said punching his shoulder.

Legolas smiled as someone placed their hand on his shoulder. As I looked next to him I saw Aragorn. Looking at his gentle eyes I froze for a moment. He smiled at me, unsure of what else to do I just bowed my head.

"Aragorn, this is my younger sister Miniel,"Legolas said grabbing my hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Aragorn said bowing his head in respect. I looked intently at him for a moment, trying to think of what kind of person he was, but it was hard to exactly tell. It seemed like he was very kind and noble but there was something deep inside him that looked like loneliness.

**There is Chapter 1 of The Last Hope! What do you think of Miniel's relationship with Elladan..will it last? Comment and tell me what you think! What is the loneliness that she sensed from Aragorn?**


	2. Chapter 2

(In Mirkwood- Mireth's pov)

"Do you think Legolas got there okay?" I asked my husband.

"I'm sure he's fine," Thranduil said continuing to read through his book.

"What about Miniel? Her marriage? What if she's not feeling well?" I began asking question after question causing Thranduil to sigh.

He put down his book and gently held my hand.

"They will be fine and no matter what we are here for them, as I am here for you," he said with a smile.

I wanted to smile back but something told me there was only danger ahead. I didn't want anything bad to happen but I could not hold them back any longer, they had grown out of my reach. I had hoped Miniel would be the light in the darkness. Her wedding was coming up soon and I knew she was nervous. Before she left I could tell how much she liked Elladan but there was a sense of uncertainty in her.

"Mireth..." he whispered.

I looked up and for whatever reason there were tears forming at the side of my eyes. Thranduil wiped my tears away and kissed my eyelids.

"Stop crying, there is no need," he said in a gentle voice.

"We sent them on a quest that is practically suicide," I said.

"We both know we can do nothing but let them go," he answered.

(back in Rivendell- Miniel's pov)

Legolas had left us for a moment to speak to Elladan causing me to feel awkward. Aragorn surprised me, he seemed to always be in a good mood.

"That was brave," he said suddenly.

"What was?" I asked.

"Speaking up like that," Aragorn answered.

"No, I shouldn't have said anything," I said regretting earlier.

I had probably made both Elladan and Lord Elrond look bad. For a moment I felt a strong desire to want to see my mother. This was one of those points where I needed her but I knew she was too far away.

"Sometimes not saying anything is worse than saying something," Aragorn said placing his hand on my shoulder.

I pondered his words. It seemed like my ediquttte and manners didn't matter to him. Maybe I could loosen up around him, but either way that was not right.

"I know you will do well on your quest," I said, smiling faintly.

"Miniel," I heard a voice behind me approaching.

Elladan slipped his hand around my waist and smiled at Aragorn. Aragorn bowed the same as he did to me and looked at Elladan.

"You are very lucky to have such a beautiful fiancé," Aragorn said.

"Thank you," Elladan said, motioning to me that we should get going.

I turned around and walked away with Elladan but as I looked back at Aragorn, the loneliness never left his eyes. I figured Lord Elrond wanted to speak to me, more like yell at me for my sudden outburst. Maybe I was overthinking things. I would not get yelled at. Elladan walked me to the sitting area and I could see Lord Elrond standing there with a blank look on his face.

"Father," Elladan said.

"Thank you Elladan, please leave us," Lord Elrond told him.

I didn't want Elladan to leave but he immediately obeyed his father and left the room.

"Why do you look so upset?" Lord Elrond asked me.

Although I had been in Rivendell for almost a month now, I still felt disconnected and like an outsider.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," I told him with a sad look on my face.

"There is no need to apologize. In fact your words have given me an idea," he said.

I looked at him curiously, signaling that he should continue to explain what he was talking about.

"It may not seem so but the darkness is rising. I'm sure you know that the shadows are growing and building in number and strength," he said turning to look out the window.

"Yes, I am aware," I said.

I had always known about the growing darkness. The world seemed to be changing, and not for the better.

"And how is it you know? I have never told you. Has Elladan or your parents, maybe Legolas?" He questioned shifting from the window to stand directly in front of me.

I stood perfectly still for a moment. I hadn't found out about any of this before I just had a hunch.

"I had a feeling," I answered honestly.

"I thought so and that is why I would like you to join the fellowship," he said.

"What?" I blurted out without thinking.

"I would never ask a woman especially my son's fiancé to join such a dangerous quest but it seems there is something about you that may help them," he said, smiling.

"And may I ask what is it?"

"Hope," he said. "You give them hope. The men and your brother would need all the support they can get," Lord Elrond said sitting down.

My head began to spin it seemed like everything was slamming on me at once. I thought of Legolas. He had always wanted to protect me but maybe this was my chance to return the favor and show my parents, especially my father that I could do something with myself.

"Lord Elrond, what about Elladan?" I asked.

"He already knows," Lord Elrond responded.

I could feel my face burn red with anger. He already knew. Did they have this planned out from the beginning? If I left now that means we may not ever get married, but something about that thought gave me relief. I felt like I was ready but with so many things falling on me at once, maybe I wasn't ready after all.

"My parents already know, don't they?" I asked him.

Lord Elrond reliped with a simple "Yes."

I couldn't stop thinking how angry I was at everyone. They can't plan things, manipulate things especially if they deal with me! This was ridiculous. I just might go, to prove my point.

"I will do my best," I answered and bowed.

As I turned around Lord Elrond said something.

"May the sun shine on your journey. We will be here waiting for your safe return."

I walked out of the room rather manly. I wanted to find Elladan and give him a piece of my mind but I decided it may be best if I just calmed down. I decided to go outside for a walk and I noticed Legolas talking to Aragorn.

**A Plan? It stinks that everyone knew except her but if she goes on this fellowship what will happen? Can she protect her brother? Will she ever marry Elladan?**


	3. Chapter 3

walked towards them with a smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I said.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked me.

He seemed to see right through me even though I was trying to hide my emotion.

"Nothing," I answered softly.

Aragorn went to dismiss himself but I stopped him.

"It's alright, please stay. I was the one who came here," I told him.

He nodded and looked at me waiting for me to continue talking. I figured Legolas could already tell what was wrong.

"I don't think I can go through with this," I said starting to look down. "Yet I want to protect you and all your friends."

"You can do whatever you set your mind to," I heard Aragorn tell me.

"I would only be a burden to you all," I said.

"There is no such thing. You would not be giving us a burden but helping us lift one," Aragorn said.

"Aragorn's right, Miniel. If anything I am always here for you and I promise to protect you," Legolas added in.

I looked up and gave Legolas a big hug and instinctively I reached for a Aragorn to hug him. I hugged him tightly and I could feel his warmth against my body. I quickly released myself from him and started to turn red.

"I'm sorry," I said in panic.

"Don't worry," Aragorn said.

I looked to my right to see Legolas had walked away to talk to someone. That jerk, I bet he left us here on purpose.

"Thank you for your kindness," I told Aragorn.

"Legolas may be your brother but do not be afraid to think of me as a friend. We will stand together," he said.

I knew Aragorn would be a great leader and eventually an amazing king, but I wondered who the queen, ruling by his side would be.

"I am afraid to leave in the midst of things," I said, looking up.

"Ah yes, you are to be wed soon," he said rather in a strange tone.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You must be very happy," Aragorn said.

For some reason hearing him say those words made my heartache.

"Yes, I am very lucky," I answered.

"You must be tired, you should rest for tomorrow," Aragorn said suddenly.

It seemed like he was worried about me or at least that's what I made myself think.

"Goodnight," I said bowing.

We bowed at the same time and looked into one another's eyes. His eyes were hypnotizing but I turned my head and headed back to my room.

The morning came with the swiftness of a running horse and I tried breathing calmly. No matter how much I tried I could not calm down. I looked down at my hand, at the rind Elladan gave me. It really was beautiful, but would I make it to say I do? I changed into a simple blue robe and put on my cloak and hood. My hair was like my mothers, long and wavy, which was only harder for me to take care of. I walked out of the room and headed outside when Lord Elrond stopped me.

"Miniel," he said.

I stopped in front of him.

'Yes?" I asked.

He held something wrapped in cloth and offered it to me. I looked down and took it. As I opened it I could see the light reflect off of its blade.

"May it keep you safe," he said with a smile.

I smiled brightly as I held the sword in my hand. I didn't know how to use it, but maybe I would be able to learn.

"**Le fael**," I told him.

His face brightened up and I wanted to give him a hug because even though we weren't that close I knew I would miss him. Before I could do anything Lord Elrond grabbed my hand and wished me luck. I nodded and headed outside, towards my destiny. I was wondering where Elladan was because as we departed and walked further and further away, he was no where in sight. Maybe he didn't want to see me off. I suddenly heard horse hooves behind me. Everyone turned around and I could see Elladan riding up to me. He stopped right in front of me and jumped off his horse.

"I would never let you leave without saying goodbye," he said.

I smiled and embraced him. I could tell everyone behind me was staring and they probably felt awkward.

"Hurry up! I don't have time for this," the dwarf whose name I did not know said.

I separated from Elladan and kissed his cheek.

"**Gi melin**," he whispered in my ear.

Gi **melin**," I answered back.

I turned around and continued to walk with everyone and I left a piece of my heart be left behind, but I looked forward and couldn't stop thinking about how I got there. The hobbit's were the only one's who seemed to be having any kind of entertainment but I could tell two of them were close friends. I had wished I had a close friend like that but I was just happy to have my brother. I walked next to Legolas who was surprisingly quiet. Maybe it was because he was serious but he had never been so quiet when we were at home.

"You sure are quiet," I said to him. Suddenly, I could hear a noise in the distance and I looked at Legolas who seemed to be on alert.

"Orcs!" He yelled.

I was surprised, we had hardly moved but a few miles and we were already under attack. I held the sword Lord Elrond gave me and noticed that it was glowing blue. I held it tightly in my hand as Legolas pulled out his bow, and everyone else pulled out their weapons.

"Protect the hobbits!" Aragorn yelled back.

It seemed like black waves but those waves were made of orcs. There was not an army of them but there was a big enough group to where they could take us all down. I placed my back against Legolas' and hoped I would be able to defend myself. I looked forward and for a moment Aragorn looked back at me. Aragorn flinched but he slowly walked back towards the majority of us and stood in front of us all. I was overcome with fear but also determination. I left my place next to Legolas and walked next to Aragorn. I stood next to him and looked at him. Soon, Legolas stood next to me, then Boromir and the dwarf, we all formed a line in front of the hobbits.

This may be in the face of a battle but for the moment being we were united. I was afraid and my arms were shaking. Never had I left the walls of safety and seeing such ugly, terrifying creatures didn't make me feel any better.

**There is chapter 3! And here are the translations:**

**La fael: Thank you**

**Gi Melin: I love you**


	4. Chapter 4

I tried to hold my sword to where it seemed like I knew what I was doing but under it all I was shaking. They were getting closer and I could feel my heart race, faster and faster. The sound of their breath and thirst for blood made me flush, pale. Aragorn ran forward and slashed down the first orc. Soon sweat began pouring from everyone's forehead and I tried my best. An orc came towards me but before I could even attempt to slice it, Legolas killed it with his arrows. I was so happy to know he was keeping an eye open for me but I needed to do this on my own. I verged away from the group and made my way towards the left of the orc pack. I tried not to hesitate and held my blue protector in front of me. An orc screamed at my face causing spit to fly onto my cheek. I swung my sword but he dodged it with little effort. I was getting agitated and afraid because the orc seemed entertained by my attempt. I stepped back but the orc continued to get closer. I could feel someone's arm brush against mine. My vision was filled with short brown hair and Aragorn rushed forward to fight off the orc. Aragorn stood firm like a statue embedded with the history of its people. Soon Aragorn was able to slice the orcs head off and it rolled and the whole way down I could feel its eyes staring at me. Aragorn swung around and I could see something silver fling from his neck. I went to go pick it up and I wondered why I hadn't noticed before.

It was a necklace and it looked very familiar to me, like an evening star. I picked up the necklace and looked at Aragorn who seemed worried.

"You dropped this," I said handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said reaching for it.

We both stood there for a moment until the dwarf called out to us.

"We could use some help here!"

"Stay by my side," Aragorn said before turning to help fight off the rest of the orcs.

I stayed quiet and felt completely useless. In fact at this point I was useless. Hope? What hope was Lord Elrond speaking of? I was no help to anyone and I couldn't even make my own father proud of me. My mind drifted and I started to think of where I had seen Aragorn's necklace but my thought was interrupted by a sharp pain in my shoulder. I turned my head and saw an arrow sticking out from my shoulder blade and the pain circulated through my body, causing me to kneel on the floor. The hobbits ran to my side.

"Miniel," Frodo said trying to think of something he could do.

Everyone else was busy fighting off orcs so no one noticed the pain and distress I was in. An orc came towards us, smelling our vulnerability. I turned to Frodo whose eyes showed both shock and fear. I began to think how similar we were, both taken from where we were most familiar and thrown into something unexpected. Yet I knew Frodo had something I didn't have: courage.

"Hand me my sword," I whispered to Frodo.

When I got shot I dropped my sword, with this orc coming I was going to defend Frodo even with my life on the line. Without hesitation Frodo reached over and handed me my glowing sword. I held it in front of me and scooted my body so that I shielded the hobbits. I tightened my grip and when I could see the orc bring back his blade I sung down at his legs. My power was weak but the sword seemed to slice through the orcs legs like cutting a delicate piece of fabric. The upper half of the orc fell back while his legs remained, standing in front of me, I began to breathe heavily. I could see Legolas finish off the last orc and he looked around.

"Legolas," I said softly.

Legolas' ears twitched and he snapped around. I reached my hand to him but I felt so weak. He ran over to me and held my hand.

"Aragorn!" He yelled.

Aragorn turned around realized the situation and began taking charge.

"We must continue moving. Legolas, put her on my back. I will carry her until we are able to get horses," Aragorn said.

Legolas hesitated and looked at me with gentle eyes. I looked up at Aragorn and he walked toward me and avoiding my shoulder, swiftly picked me up and put me on his back. I felt like a dead animal but there was something strangely comfortable about being so close to Aragorn.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

"**Lle creoso**," He replied.

The sound of him speaking elvish to me rang in my ears and I laid my head against the back of his neck. I could feel the chain of his necklace and I began drifting off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I found myself whispering Aragorn's name. I opened my eyes and noticed he was looking at me with a bright smile on his face. I blushed slightly then checked my surroundings. I could see Gandalf standing off in the distance, caught in a gaze. I looked to my right and could see a lake, which reeked of evil. I could feel my stomach churn and my gut was telling me something bad was about to happen. Legolas noticed I was awake and came to my side.

"I'm glad you're up," He said to me.

"So am I," I answered. "Something's not right."

I warned Legolas and he digested my words and turned to Aragorn.

"We must leave this area," I said.

"We cannot, The gate of Moria would not open," Aragorn said to me.

I sighed and could hear the soft patting of a rock sliding across the water. The water ruffled and I could hear a subtle grumble form from under me. Something was coming and whatever it was, it was not going to give us a friendly greeting. I noticed my shoulder felt sore but the arrow was gone. Legolas let go of my hand but I could still feel the warmth of someone. I looked down to see Aragorn holding my other hand and I wondered if he had held it this whole time. I had no time to reminisce in the moment because the water began to rise and tentacles shot out from its disturbed surface.

**I am sorry it took so long but I have been so busy with school and another story that I had actually come up with myself, but I'm happy to finally put this up! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Translations: **

******Lle creoso**: Your welcome


End file.
